


Between Light and Darkness

by AlfieCastle



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mayor characters dead, Murder-Suicide, Sam Lives, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle
Summary: Is the most important day in the life of Dean Winchester, he's been plannig this day for weeks. He's finally going to confess his feelings for Cas, and he was going to do it in front of Sam!. No more secrets, no more fear... At least that was the plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entre luz y oscuridad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353960) by [AlfieCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle). 



> This is a very sad one-shot (at least I think it is)
> 
> I wrote it for a group of facebook on the segment #TheSadHour
> 
> I hope you like it, but feel warned! this is very sad...

Part I

Days ago…

Dean was looking himself in the mirror, he looked great, except by the fact that he just took a shower and now he was already covered in sweat. Damn! Last night, when he took the decision to the Cas about his feelings towards him, with Sam as his witness, he didn’t thought this was gonna be so difficult… He eyed the watch over the nightstand on his room, shit! He need to hurry up, his brother and Cas must be waiting in the library for the “very important meeting” that he convened.

 

“C’mon Dean, you are not a freaking teenager, you can do this!” He told to himself, patting his cheeks. He went out from his room, heading to the library, his legs trembling nervously. As he walked into the library, he could saw Sam talking to Cas, who was laughing. Watching Cas like this make him calm. If everything went well, he and Cas will be finally together, and maybe, he could get a happy life with him.

 

 

Dean could feel a lump in his throat, he swallowed hard before speak “Ok, ladies, enough chatting, I have an announce to give you, Sam, Cas-“

 

Dean’s speech was suddenly interrupted, it happened fast. The lights in the room flickering, the sigils shining brightly and suddenly stopping… An explosion… Smoke…

 

Dean opened his eyes. They were surrounded, who the heck attacks the Winchesters in his own house?

 

“We need weapons, now!” Dean yelled from his position.

 

Sam ran towards the room were they kept their guns, Castiel and Dean a few steps behind him. Some of these creatures interposed between the group “Go, Sam! We’ll be fine!” Dean quickly nod to Sam to encourage him and took Cas from the sleeve of his trench coat to pull him away from the creatures –The angel was the only one who could fight them without a gun, but they were clearly out of numbers, Cas couldn’t fight them all- “Damn, Cas! We need to get guns! We need to get to my room, I keep some in there, let's go!” Dean was desperate, he had no way to defend himself and that made him angry, he had been reckless. Castiel just nod, following him and shield them both from the attacks as they advanced.

 

It was a nightmare, the shots, the screams and the huge wave of enemies that didn’t seem to have end, Dean’s ammo was getting low. His mind wondering to Sam, God! He could only hope that he was safe.

  
Everything was a blur in front of his eyes, Cas with his angel blade, lunge after lunge against their enemies, the creatures throwing some kind of solid dark smoke against them that Cas stopped with hi swings, protecting Dean and himself, Dean shooting frantically. Suddenly, he felt his body froze with fear, one of the creatures had found a hole in Cas defense and was aiming to him, he saw the dark smoke coming right to him… He, Dean Winchester, was gonna die…

 

“No, Dean!” Cas’ voice seemed so far from him… He felt his body being pushed, he felt his body filling with pain, his chest burned. A bright light surrounding all and, by some reason, he even felt his heart break…

 

The creatures screamed…

 

Everything was dark…

 

“Cas!..” His throat hurt, his scream sounded like a choked whine “Cas, bubby, answer me…” Silence… Dean was scanning the room frantically with his eyes and… No, God, please no… Cas’ body was in a corner of the room, his empty eyes watching him, one of his hands had felt to the ground in a way that seemed that he tried to reach to Dean, even in the distance… Cas was dead.

 

“No…” Dean crawled to Cas’ body, sobbing. He held him in his arms. He felt numb, like he had died too. Tears falling from his eyes and he couldn’t care less about it, he held Cas tight. Nothing else mattered now, Cas was dead.

Sam didn’t know what had been that light, but it had wiped away all those creatures, he was covered in sweat and blood, running to Dean’s room, when he got there, the scene in front of his eyes made him suddenly stop.

 

His brother had the limp body of Cas in his arms. Sam felt his heart sink, he had lost a friend, a brother… But he knew that Dean’s lost was even worse.

 

~~~~~~

Days latter…

 

Sam Winchester’s journal:

 

Dean didn’t say a word since we had lost Cas. He leaves his room only to get another bottle of whisky. He didn’t even let me take care of those terrible burns he has on his chest. I don’t know what to do, I’m afraid that he might kill himself or starve to death. I wish Bobby was here, he would know how to handle him. But we are all alone now.

~~~~~

Based on this post from Tumblr

[ http://tuanrius.com/sammypie67/for-some-reason-im-partly-excited-and-partly-1281222.html ](http://tuanrius.com/sammypie67/for-some-reason-im-partly-excited-and-partly-1281222.html)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part II

 

Dean was on his room, drunk and with a pain beyond physical.

 

Just when he had managed the courage to finally tell Cas how he felt about him, those freaking creatures had take him away from him.

 

Dean felt like he was cursed, why everyone he loved had to die? It was his fault, something inside him tell him.

 

Cas would be still alive if he hadn’t fucked up, he let his guard down. He didn’t deserve to be happy, and trying to only bring them all grief.

 

In an outburst of rage he threw the bottle of whisky to the wall, hitting the spot where the print of Cas’ wings were, ashes, the only thing left from him…

 

“No… No, no, no…!” Dean sobbed while the damn liquid threatened to erase the shadows of the Cas’ wings, the person who he loved, from the wall.

 

He was frantic trying to keep the liquid to erase the marks of the wing on the wall, but it was impossible. The rage against himself was consuming him and he started to hit the wall.

 

After a while, the smell of blood and alcohol permeate the room. Dean was sobbing on the floor. The print of his hand, marked with blood between the faded ashes of Cas’ wings.

~~~~

Base don this:

[ http://t06.deviantart.net/ELdiYiqtokYG06rGyouFvpzou7k=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre12/250c/th/pre/i/2012/095/a/8/destiel_by_nelphotography-d4v3huo.jpg ](http://t06.deviantart.net/ELdiYiqtokYG06rGyouFvpzou7k=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre12/250c/th/pre/i/2012/095/a/8/destiel_by_nelphotography-d4v3huo.jpg)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Part III

 

Dean was in the dock, with Cas. For first time in weeks he felt in peace.

 

Having Cas on his side brought the smile to his face again, he felt invincible.

 

Cas’ gaze on him was filled with love, just staring at him while he tried to catch a fish from the lake and Dean couldn’t remember feeling happy like this before.

 

They could be together now…

 

They could be happy…

 

No one could ever separate them again…

 

Everything around seemed to slowly be fading, spreading with the white light from the horizon.

Dean felt at peace, he felt complete…

 

~~~~~~

 

Sam was worried, Dean hadn’t left his room since yesterday, sure, it wasn’t like he used to go around the bunker anymore, but it was weird that he didn’t even went out for another bottle of whisky.

 

Sam decided to go check on him, walking to his room, he knocked on the door… Silence.

 

Fear filled his body, like a parasite. He braked the door and entered the room, looking for his brother.

 

And there was Dean’s dead body, blood sprouting from his veins, his back against the wall with the faded print of Cas’ wings.

 

For a minute, he didn’t even knew how to react. No, his brother couldn’t be dead too, not after that he just has lost Cas… No…

 

Sam felt to his knees, crying inconsolably the lost of the only two person that he had loved, his family, feeling devastated and alone…

~~~~

Based on this Gif

[ https://65.media.tumblr.com/e1f66d74b92345cbab70c46a4fa9e98b/tumblr_inline_obrfsxitlj1sl9ahu_500.gif ](https://65.media.tumblr.com/e1f66d74b92345cbab70c46a4fa9e98b/tumblr_inline_obrfsxitlj1sl9ahu_500.gif)

 


End file.
